Gerald Alexander Held
Gerald Alexander Held (born 30 November 1957, München) is a German actor. His father was Erné Held, an actor, and his wife was a tailor. He joined and graduated from the Otto Falckenberg Drama School in Munich, afterwards at the Munich Chamber Theatre. Other notable performances were at the State Theatre in Hanover, Berlin, the Free People's Stage, Theater Basel and the Salzburg Festival. Held appeared in the film for the first time in 1993, in Morlock, directed by Klaus Emmerich. Afterwards, he began to appear in many other TV productions. Due to his clear cut voice, he has been often cast to play Nazi characters, such as Schindler's List, where he played a SS Bureaucrat, Sophie Scholl - The Final Days, where he played the Gestapo officer Mohr, along with André Hennicke and Downfall by Oliver Hirschbiegel, where he played Walther Hewel. He also starred in many famous crime TV series, such as Tatort. In 2007, he played alongside Iris Berben the greedy villain Henry of Beam mountain in the TV two-parter Africa, mon amour. In 2008, he was the opponent of Brandner Kaspar Alois Kugler in the eponymous film by Joseph Vilsmaier. In 2009, he appeared in Margarethe von Trotta's film Vision – Aus dem Leben der Hildegard von Bingen beside Barbara Sukowa, Heino Ferch, Hannah Herzsprung about the political beating time abbot Kuno, and in the same year he starred in Sönke Wortmann's Pope Joan as Lothar. In 2010 he played the character of the public prosecutor Dr. Sasse alongside Ulrich Tukur in Dieter Wedel TV two-parter Gier. Filmography *Die Machtergreifung (2012) .... Kurt von Schleicher *Das Ende einer Maus ist der Anfang einer Katze (2011) .... Nodger 'Nod' Kern *4 Tage im Mai (2011) .... Wald *Der Gewaltfrieden (2010) .... Wilhelm Groener *Der kalte Himmel (2010) .... Franzl Schenkhofer *Vision - Aus dem Leben der Hildegard von Bingen (2009) .... Abt Kuno *Zwischen heute und morgen (2009) .... Hotelsicherheit *Hitler vor Gericht (2009) .... Gustav Ritter von Kahr *Sant'Agostino (TV Series) (2009) .... Valerio (2009) *Pope Joan (2009) .... Lothar *Genug ist nicht genug (2009) .... Landrat Wieshuber *Crashpoint - 90 Minuten bis zum Absturz (2009) .... Zimmer *Geschichte vom Brandner Kaspar, Die (2008) .... Alois Kugler *Anwälte, Die (TV Series) (2008) .... Lothar Franzen *Liesl Karlstadt und Karl Valentin (2008) .... Josef Kolb *Gustloff, Die (2008) .... Escher *Zur Sache, Lena! (2008) .... Staber *Zweite Frühling - Im Tal des Schweigens 4, Der (2008) .... Stadlhuber *Afrika, mon amour (2007) .... Heinrich von Strahlberg *Grüß Gott, Herr Anwalt (2007) .... Hubertus Müller *Rosa Roth - Der Tag wird kommen (2007) .... Dr. Jakob Robran *Ich wollte nicht töten (2007) .... Martin Kehl *Bezaubernde Marie (2007) .... Hans Weber *Doppelter Einsatz - Seitensprung in den Tod (2006) .... Wolfgang Hartmann *Nachtschicht - Der Ausbruch (2006) .... Justizvollzugsbeamter Vierlande *Mozart - Ich hätte München Ehre gemacht (2006) .... Leopold Mozart *Zwei am großen See - Feindliche Übernahme (2006) .... Rupert Vorreiter *Franziskas Gespür für Männer (2006) .... Niklas Rüders *Erbhof - Im Tal des Schweigens 2, Der (2006) .... Stadlhuber *Wholetrain (2006) .... Steinbauer *Sophie Scholl - Die letzten Tage (2005) .... Robert Mohr *Tatort - Rache-Engel (2005) .... Heinz Schneider *Donna Leon - Verschwiegene Kanäle (2005) .... Fernando Moro *Zwei am großen See - Angriff aufs Paradies (2005) .... Rupert Vorreiter *Emilia - Familienbande (2005) .... Herr Sallinger *Zwei am großen See - Die Eröffnung (2005) .... Rupert Vorreiter *Downfall (2004) .... Walther Hewel *Tatort - Grosse Liebe (2004) .... Winfried Poller *Im Tal des Schweigens (2004) .... Stadlhuber *Zwei am großen See (TV Series) (2004) .... Rupert Vorreiter *Bulle von Tölz - Das Wunder von Wemperding, Der (2004) .... Meidenbauer *Zwei am großen See (2004) .... Rupert Vorreiter *NaPolA (2004) .... Herr Weimer *Ich will laufen! Der Fall Dieter Baumann (2004) .... Dr. Lehner *Effroyables jardins (2003) .... Officier SS *Kommissarin Lucas - Die blaue Blume (2003) .... Joseph Kurten *Treibjagd (2003) .... *Raus ins Leben (2003) .... *In der Mitte eines Lebens (2002) .... *Der Bestseller - Mord auf italienisch (2002) .... Vincenzo Bracconi *Das Duo - Tod am Strand (2002) .... Pathologe Holzmann *Das Geheimnis des Lebens (2002) .... Roderick van Hof *Wilder Kaiser - Herzfieber (2002) .... Hans Lindemair *Bibi Blocksberg (2002) .... Dr. Buttkock *Die Freunde der Freunde (2002) .... *Der Bulle von Tölz - Berliner Luft (2002) .... Meidenbauer *Zwei Brüder - Farbe der Nacht (2001) .... *Tanz mit dem Teufel - Die Entführung des Richard Oetker, Der (2001) .... *Sommer und Bolten: Gute Ärzte, keine Engel (TV Series) (2001) .... Nischke *100 Pro (2001) .... Betrunkener *Schuh des Manitu, Der (2001) .... Karl May *Romeo (2001) .... Robert (der Tipper) *Vera Brühne (2001) .... Heinrich *Anatomie (2000) .... Polizist *Nebelmörder - Schatten über der Stadt, Der (2000) .... Kommissar Falkowski *Bergwacht - Duell am Abgrund, Die (2000) .... Max Loibl *Rückkehr des schwarzen Buddha, Die (2000) .... Schlutz *Geschichten aus dem Nachbarhaus: Hoffest (2000) .... Kurt Redlich *Tatort - Norbert (1999) .... Carsten Geyer *Liebe und weitere Katastrophen (1999) .... *Todesengel (1999) .... Dr. Henning *Spesenritter, Die (1999) .... *Schwarzes Blut (1999) .... BKA-Mann Hinspeter *Verbrechen des Professor Capellari: Tod eines Königs, Die (1999) .... Franz *OA jagt Oberärztin (1999) .... *Heimlicher Tanz (1999) .... *Jagd auf Amor (1999) .... Peter Bohlmann *Musterknaben, Die (1997) .... Wempe *Mali (1997) .... Simmerl *Anwalt Abel - Das schmutzige Dutzend (1997) .... Trost *Es geschah am hellichten Tag (1997) .... 2. Jungbauer *Kalte Finger, Der (1996) .... Kripomann *Doktor Knock (1996) .... *Ärzte: Dr. Schwarz und Dr. Martin - Schicksale (1996) .... *Tatort - Schneefieber (1996) .... Maurer *Alle haben geschwiegen (1996) .... Staatsanwalt *Inzest - Ein Fall für Sina Teufel (1995) .... Philipp Spieker *Sau sticht (1995) .... *Schindler's List (1993) .... SS Bureaucrat Trivia *In his youth, he was the goalkeeper of soccer club 1860 Munich, winning the German Youth Championships in 1975. *Sang with the Regensburg Boys' Choir, whose choirmaster was Georg Ratzinger, brother of Pope Benedict XVI. Category:Actors